This Must Be Fate (Benny Weir FanFiction)
by AtticusMitchell3
Summary: Maddie Is New To Whitechapel. Will she Make Freiends Easy, or Hard? She Is Bullied For Liking Star Wars And Stuff like that. So ya READ READ READ
1. Chapter 1

Diary, 1st Entry. Ok so I just moved here to California, like literally 30 seconds ago. I start school tommorow, I'm kind of scared. I got bullied a-lot for liking Star Wars, liking learning, and stuff like that. My room is filled with Star wars stuff and what people call "nerdy" stuff like that. This is why we moved here because I was being bullied. So welcome to the life of me, Madison Walters. But if you call me that you will never live to see tommorow, or answer you. But ya thats me. Write to you later. Bye. -Maddie3 _ So today I am just unpacking. When I finished all that crap, I decided to go for a walk. "Mom, I'm going for a walk" I told her yelling through the house. You know, since it was only me and her. My dad died a week ago of cancer. "But, it is raining" she yelled back. "I'll be fine, love you." "Be careful and love you to" she said coming down the stairs. _ I have been walking for a good 15 minutes. I was getting use to the neighborhood looking at all the houses, when I past one house, I saw a boy standing in his window looking at me. I quickly looked down. Right before I past the house I look back up in the window and he was gone. _ I decided to turn around and go back home. I past the house that the boy was in and I saw him coming out of his house and jogging up to me. I was in this: cgi/set?id=117552870 I saw he had a jacket and a blanket in his hand. "I brought this out for you" the guy with messy brown hair said. "Thanks but I'm fine." "Come on you have to be freezing in this weather" the guy said. "I'm good" I stated "Well, if you want them tell me, I'm Benny by the way" "Well thanks... Benny" He nodded _ Benny's POV (point of view) This girl was crazy, beauitful, and had a star wars shirt on. Score. "Well thanks... Benny" I nodded and handed her the jacket and the blanket. I got in front of her and said "what is your name?" "Maddie, Maddie Walters." Wow, even a beautiful name. She had freckles, hair that went just below her shoulders, her eyes blue with white around her pupil and grey specks. I shook her hand and felt sparks going everywhere in my body. I looked down at our hands and saw scars on her wrists. She saw what I was looking at and pulled her hand away, FAST. "Look, nice meeting you Benny, but I to go" Maddie said and before i knew it she was running home, well more like sprint running. _ Maddie's POV (point of view) I instantly felt bad for just running off like that but I felt like crying my eyes out. I went home and opened the door and ran to my room. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes, so I jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep. _ THE NEXT DAY Benny's POV (point of view) So I was walking to school just looking at my comic book waiting for Ethan to get here. I thought I thought I heard Crying so I looked up and saw Maddie crying and walking. I caught up to her and asked "What's wrong Maddie." "Oh (sniff) nothing" she said trying to wipe away the tears away, hiding her face. She was wearing this: cgi/set?id=117556167 Man, I bet she LOVES Star Wars. She also tried to pull her sleeves down more. And with that I saw small fresh blood stains on her sweatshirt. I thought to myself 'no she couldn't have done it again. "Yes, there is something wrong will you please tell me" I pleaded "Ok, fine my dad died and I am miserable he was my prince and I was his princess" she said and broke out into sobs again. _ Maddie's POV (point of view) It's was weird I felt like I could tell him anything. Wait, Maddie snap out of it you dont even know him. "Sorry, I have to go" I said under my breath. "Wait," Benny caght a hold of my wrist, the one I cut. "OWW" I screamed in pain started to cry again. "Are you okay?" "Ya," I mumbled "Wait," he said pulling up my sleeve. "Stop" I yelled and pulled my arm away. "Benny" a strange guy voice called from behind. "Go to your friend" I said while pulling down my sleeve. "Ok, bye Maddie" Benny said. "Bye, Benny" I whispered wondering if he heard me. _ So sup my Molloies - (that is my name for my fans, lol) this is my first FanFiction so no hate please love y'all I will update soon as in now this is fun. I love writing. :):):) Bye for now my sweet Molloies and i will be giving shoutouts to the first 5 people who ask. :E3 - supposed to be a "blowing a kiss face" LOL love you Molloies! 


	2. Geek, Loser, and Nerd!

"It's lunch time, to be alone yay" I said to myself sarcasticlly followed by me sitting by myself. But no, before I got there I had to bump into Erica. I was walking and examaining the meat I was given to be honest I thought it moved. Anyway and THUD! I fell on my butt and my tray went all over me. "Watch it, geek" Erica hissed. "O-okay, s-sorry" I stuttered. "Get lost, loser" she said again, I ran out in the pouring rain and sat on a curb, I got my blade and starting cutting and crying. "Maddie, Maddie are you here?" he sounded familiar, but I ignored and kept cutting deeper, and deeper. Sobbing even more, and more. "Maddie I fou-" Benny said it "put the blade down Maddie!" "NO" I yelled. Before he took the blade I cut so deep I felt as if it went through my whole wrist. I blacked out and woke up in a cell thing like a jail. "Hey, I will be dow-" Benny turned and say me "MADDIE!" "Umm, hi" I looked down at my wrist and there were no cuts only scars, "What happened"I asked "You dont want to know" he said. "Well, okay have to go bye" I said trying to run out the door. "Oh no you dont" benny said. He shape-shifted into someone I have never seen. _ Benny's POV (point of view) "Watch it geek" Erica hissed at Maddie. Maddie stood in fear. "O-okay, s-sorry" she said while stuttering. "Hey what is Erica yelling at this time?" Ethan asked to particulary no one. I was curious and looked I saw Maddie on the floor covered in food. "Get lost, loser" Erica hissed agaiin. Maddie ran out the door. "I'll be right back, guys" I said to all of the people sitting at the table. I recieved "ok's." "Maddie, Maddie are you here?" hearing nothing but sobbing. I turned the coner and saw Maddie. "Maddie I fou-" I saw her cutting getting deeper and deeper "put the blade down Maddie" "NO" she yelled I was about to take it from her but she cut to deep and BAM. She passed out. I carried her to the nurses office and she asked what happen apparently very, very curious. "She scraped her wrist agaisnt a ... thorn bush" I said hoping that would convince her, suprisingly it... DID. "Okay I will handle her you go back to class" she said smiling. "...Okay" I said giving her a fake smile. _ Maddies POV (point of view) I woke up in my room. And went downstairs for something to eat. "Honey, are you okay? Are you feeling better? What happened?" my mom asked with pleading eyes. "Yes, Yes, and I dont really even remember." I said with a confused face, sort of laughing. *Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong* "Coming" I said while sprinting happily to the door. I opened the door and saw Benny and then looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing this: cgi/set?id=117571793 "Stop staring at my boob's" I blushed "I brought you flowers" Benny said while blushing. "Awww... thanks, I love you... I mean them, yup them" I blushed and did a popping noise at the end of yup. _ Benny's POV (point of view) "Awww... thanks, I love you... I mean them, yup them" she popped the P at the end, she turned fifty shades darker. "Can I ask you a questioned?" She asked me. "Sure." I said while being curious. "What happened?" She said I panicked. "Oh... uh... you scraped your wrist on the bushes and... uh... past out" I said while being satisfied with me excuse, hoping she would believe me. "Oh, ok thanks for being honest!" She said laughing sort of, I got crushed for lying to her. "Maddie," I said while looking at her beautiful blue eyes "I like you, alot. Ever since I saw you I fell in love with you." "Benny," I looked at her worried "I like you too!" "REALLY" I said screaming! "Yes" she said I picked her up and kissed her on the lips. I pushed away and said "I am so sorry I di-" before I could finish she crashed her lips on mine again. "Will you go out with me?" I said "YES, YES, FOREVER YES" she said "Well, I have to go get ready and be for school in 20 minutes." "OK!" She said whilerunning up the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, Benny I wanted to asked you how I looked, so how do I look?" She asked while running to me. "You look great" I said while kissing her nose. _ Maddie's POV (point of view) "You look great" Benny said while kissing the the tip of my nose. I was wearing this: cgi/set?id=117607245 "Thanks, Benny-Boo" I said pecking his lips. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT SCHOOL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi, I'm Della whats your name?" the girl whispered "Maddie!" I said. "Do you know Benny?" She said I turned and said. "Yes," I said thinking I know that she liked him. "Can you see if he likes me?" She asked. "Sorry, he's taken" I said turning around. "By who?" She said clearly very shocked. "Me" I said proudly. "Why you, your a geek" she said. "Thanks" I said not caring what she said. ~END OF CLASS~ "Benny, (sob) I hate this school" I said crying. "Maddie, why what happened" he said with concern in his eyes and voice. "I have been called a geek, loser, nerd at least 15 times each" I said crying. I looked down and Benny cupped his hand under my chin and pulled my hand up, and kissing me. It felt smooth and soft. "I have something for you" he said. "What, is it?" I said with curiousity "Here" Benny said while putting a box in my hand. I opened the box and I saw it, it was a necklace. This is the one: sites/assets/files/styles/cartier-1000-1000/public/images/N7407400_0_cartier_ ?itok=OQ7ruSjf "Benny I dont know what to say it's beautiful." 


	3. Della!

"Hey Benny-Rabbit" I said sitting at the lunch table. "Well, 'Benny-Rabbit' who is this?" A short brown haired kid said. "Ethan, Sarah this is Maddie my girlfriend, Maddie this is Sarah, and Ethan" Benny said. "Hi" I said shyly. "GIRLFRIEND?" The Sarah girl said. "Yep" Benny said popping the 'p'. "What are you playing with Maddie?" Ethan said. "A necklace Benny got for me" I said flushing. "Awww" Ethan and Sarah said technically singing it. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang. "That's me see you later, Sarah and Ethan nice meeting you, Benny" I said pecking Benny's lips. I got 'ewww's' from Sarah and Ethan. "Meet you at our lockers after class?" I asked Benny. "Yep" he said. "Bye" I said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER CLASS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was walking to my locker when I see Benny kissing... huuuuu DELLA. She is against the lockers and Benny I kissing back. I felt tears stream down my face. "BENNY," I screamed "here give your necklace to your new girlfriend." I said while crying, more like sobbing. "Maddie wa-" he tried to say but I cut him off. "Stop, goodbye" I said. I ran to, well I dont know where I ran. I heard Benny yelling. "Maddie, wait, slow down," he said I guess he stop to catch his breath or something because I couldn't hear him anymore. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Benny's POV (point of view) "Hey, Benny" Della said to me, she was up against my locker. "Could you please move?" I asked politly. "Yea, but two questions." she asked batting her eyelashes. "Shoot" I said. "1: do you like me? and 2: Why are you going out with that loser Maddie?" "1. Kinda and 2. she is not a loser. 3: because I love her!" I told her, satisfied with my answer. "Now ple-" I said getting cut off by her lips cashing on mine. I used to like her alot and that's why I kissed back. "BENNY," I heard Maddie scream. "Give your necklace to your new girlfriend!" She screamed while crying. "Maddie wa-" she cut me off. "Stop, goodbye" she said while running out of the school. I ran after her. "Maddie, stop, slow down" I said being stopped by someone. Sarah. "Leave her alone, she clearly doesn't want to talk to you" Sarah said. I decided to listen. I went to my lockerand went on with the rest of my day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 1 WEEK LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` I havent seen Maddie for a whole week, so I went to go ask her mom. Then I remember Maddie telling me that she is on a business trip. So I asked Ethan. "Hey, dude have you seen Maddie she has not been returning my calls, or texts, and I havent seen her in a week where do you think she is?" I said getting more, and more worried. "I heard people say they have seen someone past out with blood surronded by the person's wrist." My heart sunk, I knew that was Maddie because she cut. I felt more worse that it was my fault. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whazzup, My Molloies I love y'all SO much Please review and follow thnx love yall starting the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

I ran down to the alley everyone was talking about. Then I saw...HUUUUUU "Maddie, Maddie, wake up please" I said crying. She was so cold. Half her hair was brown. I picked her up and ran to my house. "GRANDMA" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Benny, quiet down I'm right here" she said so calm. "Grandma, help please" I said trying not to cry. "Okay, okay what happened" she asked. I decided to skip the whole Della part. "I dont know, I saw her in an alley unconcious." I said trying to lie. "Well, bring her in, bring her in, hurry" grandma told me while shoferring me to set her on the couch. "Can you heal her?" I asked anxieously. "Yes" she told me with no emotion. My heart litterally like flew to heaven. I was so excited. But what was I going to tell her what happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Maddie" I almost screamed. "Daddy?" She said with confusion. "No, it's me Benny" I said while laughing a bit. "Benny, Benny, BENNY, get away from me go to your girlfriend, Della" she said with sadness in her voice like she was about to cry. _ Maddie's POV (point of view) "Maddie" my dad said "daddy?" I said with confusion. "No, it's me Benny" Benny said while laughing. "Benny, Benny," I said while trying to remember what happened "BENNY, get away from me go to your girlfriend, Della" I said on the verge of tears, on remembering what happened. "She is not my girlfriend." He said while keeping a straight face. Then an old lady appeared in the doorway. ""Hi, hon I'm Evelyn" she said while smiling. "Hi" I said trying not to cry... but failed. I burst out into tears Evelyn came over to me and tried to comfort me. "What happened?" She said with confusion. "Benny, (sniff) cheated on me" I said breaking into sobs again. "What did he do?" Evelyn asked with concerness in her voice. "He (sniff) he kissed Della" I said breaking into sobs. "Is that why you cut yourself?" She asked while looking at me with sweetness and concern in her voice. "Yea, how did you know?" I said while wiping my tears away and sitting up. "I healed your wrist." She told me while looking and pointing at my wrist. "Oh," I sadi with shock then realized "wait did you say heal?" "Yes" she said like it was no big deal. "Only witches know how to heal and witches arent real" I said getting scared and moving slowly away from Evelyn. She just laughed. "Yes, but they are real, supposed that I'm am one" she said slightly laughing. "Well, ok I guess, I am not going to judge, and yea." I said taking everything in, and believing it since my cuts are gone. "Wait, you believe me, normally people run off scared" she said clearly shocked. "Yea I do believe you" I said. "Oh well Benny is a spellmaster, too" she told me. This is where I got shocked. "Oh, a lie, well not really a lie, a secret, yea a secret a big one" I wispered to myself. "Oh, I thought you knew," I shook my head. "Nope, well I have to get going." I said standing up walking towards the door. "Ok, well bye" Evelyn said while waving. I walking out to the kitchen the to the front door. An arm tugged me before I could open it, the arm turned me around and crashed his lips on mine. I kissed back. Benny pulled away and said "will you forgive me, Maddie, I didnt kiss her she kissed me, and I am real-" before he could finish I put my lips on his and began to kiss him. "I forgive you" I said smiling. I turned around and opened the door. I closed it behind me. "I would treat you so much better than he did, will, and would ever." someone said walking behind up from me. He had blck hair, grennish eyes, and very pale skin. "Who are you?" I asked him. "The name is Jesse" he said. _ Sorry I havent updated in a while but I am back and Updating more and yall are so sweet I love yall. MOLLOIES love ya. 


	5. AN (Authors Note)

OK SO I AM CREATING ANOTHER FANFICTION OF NASH GRIER AND COMMENT FOR IDEAS AND NAME TITLES! 


End file.
